The time lord and the time time tot
by Raiyne Crow
Summary: While the doctor is traveling the universe with Martha, he meets someone that will give him a chance of redemption that he feels he needs. (I know the summary is not the best, this is basically a story where the doctor discover another time person) 10th Doctor/Rose. Rating T for now.
1. Prologue

**The Time lord and the Time tot**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own doctor who

**Summary:** While the doctor is traveling the universe with Martha, he meets someone that will give him a chance of redemption that he feels he needs. (I know the summary is not the best, this is basically a story where the doctor discover another time person) mentions of 10th Doctor/Rose. Rating T for now.

**Prologue**

* * *

A woman rushed past fallen people and burning buildings, trying to hide herself and then bundle she was carrying from the Daleks as they tried to destroy the planet around them, Gallifrey.

What was to be expected in a time war?

Finally arriving, the woman was relieved to find that there was one mini T.A.R.D.I.S left, many of the others were destroyed by the Daleks.

opening it up, it wasn't as big inside like other the other T.A.R.D.I.S's were, they even were controlled by a console that wasn't inside like the others, but saying that it made the mini ones easier to control, plus they were only meant to transport a small amount of things to other places and luckily for her the bundle she carried was small.

Placing the little bundle inside she also placed a letter, a teddy and a fob watch inside, looking into her baby's face, to see wide bright curious eyes staring back.

She gave the baby a sad smile as tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry baby, but its for the best, remember mummy will always love you, you'll understand everything when your older."

With that the woman closed the door and walked over to the console, sending her baby away from the war, and far into the future.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to write a story where the Doctor wasn't the only time lord left in existence, please R&R.

Also all chapters after the prologue will at least be 1,000 words long

~Crow


	2. Introduction

**The Time lord and the Time tot**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own doctor who

**Summary:** While the doctor is traveling the universe with Martha, he meets someone that will give him a chance of redemption that he feels he needs. (I know the summary is not the best, this is basically a story where the doctor discover another time person) mentions of 10th Doctor/Rose. Rating T for now.

**Chapter one: Introduction**

**_People's thoughts_**

* * *

_*A video flickered to life on an old cracked screen, the image of a young girl flickered on. The girl adjusted the camera slightly before giving the it a reminiscent smile. She began to speak:*_

_"The stars, they always shine so bright, it might having something to do with the fact we're living in the countryside, and that the nearest anything was a mile and a half down the road._

_When I say "we" I mean myself and the other girl's._

_You see I live in a orphanage... Or did... Before I met the Doctor... I'm getting confused, urgh, all this timey wimey nonsense... *sighs* I guess the best way to tell you my story is to start at the beginning... Well not the very beginning, just back to the time of 12/05/2007, the day I met the Doctor..._

* * *

A girl of 13 sat perched on a window seat, looking out and up at the stars.

There was something about the stars that fascinated her greatly.

Maybe it was just the way that they shined so bright even in the darkness..

She let out a long sigh, just staring longingly out at the window, she nearly jumped when one of the girls spoke up.

"Damn it Riley! Can you stop sighing!? I swear all I ever do is here you sighing! GO TO SLEEP!"

The other girls began to stir at the other girls loud outburst.

Riley looked over at the glaring red haired sheepishly, muttering a soft sorry under her breath. Getting up and walking away from the window seat she made her way over to her bed but instead of getting in it, she put on her old slipper boots and equally old dressing gown and began to silently make her way out of the room, she could hear the red haired mumbling angrily to herself about the 'weird kid'.

Though she tried her best to ignore it, but the way the girls treated her and spoke to her and even talked about her still hurt, even after all these years.

Shutting the door softly behind her, Riley silently made her way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Getting down on all fours she crawled over to the backdoor, glancing up occasionally to the chief who was sleeping in his chair.

Carefully as possible she slowly pushed open the dog flap, that was for the border collie dog that Riley and a few of the other girls had found, and began to crawl through.

Straightening up she let out a sigh of relief at getting out without being caught and then began to run across the lawn and up the hill to wear the shed was.

The shed was quite big really, it housed a lot of things that the orphans owned, it even still had enough room for a dog bed for Blue (the dog).

Pushing open the door a fluffy little fur ball bounded over to her, literally jumping for attention.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?" kneeling down she placed a kiss on his head and began to scratch his belly when he collapsed on the floor.

After a few minutes she got back up, a small on her face as she watched Blue chase his tail; looking over to the back of the shed she began searching for something.

Finally spotting it she made her way over to the corner to the odd little machine.

The matron had told her that this was what she was found in when she was a baby.

It was an odd little thing that was for sure, it must of been used a makeshift baby casket or something.

If she didn't know any better she would of thought it was a little ship.

What was weird was as small as it was on the outside it was surprisingly bigger on the inside.

The 'seat' could open up revealing more space beneath, a meter wide and a meter deep she would say, of course she didn't tell anyone about it though, one they wouldn't believe her and two... She didn't know what would of happened if they did believe.

But that was all placed at the back of her mind now, she was more curious to know what was up with her fob watch...

Well, it might of been her parents or something but it was hers now.

The strange thing about it was that when the two new "career's" showed up it began... Speaking to her.

Honestly there was no other way to put it... Weird thing was, it was her own voice. She was torn between opening it or just leaving it, she knew it was broken so knew what to expect but something told her that she had to open it soon... Soon but not yet.

There was also her photo album inside and her blanket.

Everything besides the photo album was what she came with when she was left at the orphanage, or rather that's all she had when the police had found her.

The photo album was something she began putting together at the start of the year, she had made a new years revolution to write down and take pictures of her memories, or at least the things worth remembering.

Unfortunately there wasn't a lot in it at the moment... Just some photos of Blue and a few landscape scene's and landmarks from the few little trips they get to go on.

The sound of growling took her thoughts away from the book, looking over at her dog in shock she saw him staring at the doors, hackles raised and teeth bared. That's when she heard it, the sound of footsteps.

* * *

"'Somethings coming.'... somethings coming, Doctor what does this mean?"

Martha looked over at the Doctor with confusion, handing back the psychic paper, before now the only time they had ever used the psychic paper was for when they were trying to get into places, the Doctor using it to fool the ones around him.

"I'm not sure," said the time lord rushing around the control room, pushing buttons, flipping switches and pulling levers, stopping in front of the screen, hand on the lever that will send them whirling through space and time.

Turning to face Martha, he gave her a large grin. "But we're about to find out. Alonze!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I finally updated, I hope this chapter was OK, please R&R!

Thank you to those who followed and thank you Pink Lady410 for the review :)


End file.
